Mobile devices with the ability to run software applications continue to become prevalent in the field. Due to differences between mobile device hardware and operating systems, many mobile applications must be tailored to and customized for specific types of mobile devices. Thus, multiple versions of mobile applications must be developed to run on disparate mobile operating platforms, operating systems, and mobile devices. Mobile applications must be designed and developed in light of mobile device hardware capabilities, enterprise software, wireless network capabilities, and the target mobile device platform. Mobile application development represents a rapidly growing business segment.
Due to the broad range of mobile device capabilities and characteristics, mobile application development often entails designing, developing, and debugging software code using platform-specific development environments and tools for each specific device type. There are many flaws with this approach. For example, using this approach, it is difficult, if not impossible, to readily visualize and debug applications to ensure consistency of mobile applications across different mobile device platforms. As a result, it is difficult to efficiently test and debug mobile applications to be deployed to multiple mobile platforms.
This approach also does not afford efficient platform-neutral code generation. As a result, mobile application development costs increase and software releases are delayed.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved platform-neutral approach for developing and debugging mobile applications for a multiple platforms.